


A Solution For Jealousy

by lonercat



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Blushing, Established Relationship, Exactly What It Says on The Title, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Public Displays of Affection, but like reeeally implied you have to squint, i need his character arc alreadyyyyyyyy, i think i could say humor?, it's one am and here i am again writing for twisted, no beta no proofreading, probably epel is ooc, rated bc of the leovil part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24767785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonercat/pseuds/lonercat
Summary: Jack likes to express his admiration for his upperclassman and childhood neighbour, Vil Schoenheit. Epel doesn’t like it that much.
Relationships: Jack Howl/Epel Felmier, Leona Kingscholar/Vil Schoenheit
Comments: 6
Kudos: 88





	A Solution For Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> this could be a continuation from my other jackepel fic, like, in the fact that they’re dating in this one, but it’s decent enough to be read as a standalone. So if you want to know how they got together you can read that other one (shameless self promotion) but it’s fine if you haven’t, feel free to proceed.

The hot summer air enveloped their bodies, feeling a lost somewhat cooling breeze once they stopped their usual morning jogging session. Standing up in front of the bench where their once cold water in their bottles stood waiting for them, getting warmer per second, but Vil went instead to check his mirror first, sitting quietly beside the water bottle, making sure that even after a workout there was not one hair out of place. You never know where or when paparazzi could attack a world class model.

On the other hand, his daily companion unceremoniously splashed half of the water right on his face. Even for Jack, today’s regime was a little bit too much, considering the high temperature. If he wasn’t so conscious about Vil’s presence because of the fact that he’d nag at the first year even more than he already was because of his ungraceful way of taking water, he’d be outright panting.

“Don’t even think about shaking the water off like some wild dog,” Vil threatened, “you could splash me at this distance and I wouldn’t forgive you.”

“Don’t worry, Vil-san,” Jack earnestly responded, and it’s true, he wouldn’t dare, not in front of the man who kept lecturing him every time about good manners. Jack guessed he’d have to wait until they were inside the lockers to get his towel out and properly dry himself.

Vil raised an eyebrow at him, Jack guessed it was a gesture of approval at his answer, because he was gentle enough to cast a spell on both bottles to make the water cold and pleasant after the jog.

“You should improve your magic skills as well,” Vil said, taking a sip of his water, “you can’t keep relying on me nor any other person to do these simple tasks for you.”

“Thank you very much,” Jack replied, even bowed slightly, “I will continue studying to reach your magic level. I’m still a first year, so I still have a lot to learn.”

“Even with the other two years I doubt you’ll reach _my_ level,” Vil scoffed, “but you have the initiative, that’s good enough.”

A voice that the two of them recognised very well interrupted their idle conversation.

“Jack-kun,” Epel spoke with a noticeable sweeter tone and what could be the beginning of a smile if it weren’t for the next person he lied his eyes onto, “and Vil… -san.”

Just at the sound of the voice Jack’s tail started moving frantically. He still couldn’t control his nervousness in front of his boyfriend, it’d take a few more months apparently.

“Epel.”

Both of them said at the same time, the Savanaclaw student with a tinge of shyness and the Pomefiore Dorm Leader in an inquiring tone.

“And your magishift practice?” Jack started, trying to make conversation but not meeting big large blue eyes that scanned him from top to bottom.

“It ended a little bit earlier,” Epel answered, “we were more tired than usual because of the heat, so Leona-san took pity on us I guess.”

Ignoring the shiver that produced him just hearing the unpleasant name, Vil snarked at Epel’s words. “It was not pity, I bet he just wanted to laze around for longer this time and found a perfect excuse today.”

“In any case,” Vil continued, grabbing his bottle and mirror, “I expect you not to be late to class, for both of you,” he then posed his eyes in the tiny frame that glared at him with what he could sense as disdain, “and don’t forget your ballroom practice today, Epel. You’ll be there today even if Rook and I have to drag you by force.”

Epel grumbled what could be understood an approval, low enough to rival even Jack’s growl (maybe he did pick it up from his boyfriend), and narrowing his eyes even more at his senior.

“That’s not a proper response,” Vil commanded, matching the narrowed eyelids and furrowed brows of his junior. “Do it again.”

“Yes, Vil-san!” Epel shouted with spite, then let out yet another growl.

Vil sighed. “You’re impossible. I need to teach you more manners.”

Deciding this was a worthless battle to get him to obey, as every day it was with Epel, he turned around to leave, but not before properly bidding his good-bye to Jack, who bowed and wished him well for the rest of the day, as well the promise to meet again at the same spot next morning.

Once out of sight, it was Epel’s turn to let out a tired sigh.

“I really don’t know how you put up with him every day,” Epel muttered but loud enough for Jack to hear, as he unfolded the towel he initially wanted to bring to his boyfriend, knowing he’d needed it after his morning jog.

Jack sat down, thanking Epel as he positioned himself standing up in front of the Savanclaw student in order to put the towel over the sliver mane, still dripping a little from the splash from earlier. Epel softly dried the tips, at least at the beginning.

“I’ve known him for a long time already,” Jack honestly answered, “and our jogging schedules just match. It’s comfortable to run with someone else, even better since we know and are used to each other’s pace.”

Epel somehow did not like how that sounded.

“I know that much already,” his annoyance increased, “for me he’s a stuck up high class snob who only knows ‘bout stupid things like fashion and nags for every lil’ thing at every’un ,” he rolled his eyes, not even caring that he’d slip into his accent in front of his boyfriend, “yet you hold so much respect for Vil Schoenheit,” the Pomefiore student finished with a remarkable click of his tongue.

“Vil-san is deserving of praise, though,” Jack replied, his honesty kept dooming him before his boyfriend, “I understand that his demands are high, but I know that he’s even worse on himself. He keeps improving because once he accomplishes something it’s not enough for him. That kind of stride is admirable, and not just the attitude of keep getting better, it’s the ability to raise the expectations of everyone else because he sets his own on himself even higher. It’s also the ability to inspire others, like myself to reach those levels of talent, it’s just that’s he’s focused on beauty, with already so much natural beauty, he had no choice but keep nourishing it-”

The fingers that increasingly dug deeper into his scalp through the towel warned him. One look at his boyfriend and he instinctively shut his mouth.

He had stepped on a land mine.

“ _No choice but keep nourishing it_ , eh?” Epel repeated in a dangerously slow tone.

“I-I mean,” Jack cleared his throat, putting his hands on top of Epel’s ones to keep him from drilling his skull with his strong grip, “it’s not the only choice the ones blessed-no- born with natural beauty have, it’s just the one he particularly decided and it’s worth of respect. That’s all.”

Epel sighed, and Jack sighed as well, but his case was of relief. He got out of that one, surprisingly.

“Yes, yes, I know that he’s trained a big deal and all that, he’s not leader for nothin’,” Epel pouted without even meaning to, averting literal gold puppy eyes, “it’s just…”

Jack slowly moved Epel’s hand from his head to where they originally belong, yet not letting them go, keeping their hands connected in a soft hold.

“I’d just wonder,” Epel trailed off, not wanting to admit this out loud, but wanting to be as honest to his boyfriend, “if ya’d rather t’ be with Vil since ya look so happy when ya run ev’ry mornin’ with him, and he puts actual effort on his beauty, and he’s even gentler to ya than to us,” he tried to break free from Jack’s hold of his hands, but the minimum effort he did was not enough and Jack definitely did not want to let go, “and his height matches yers more, plus he knows ya from a lot longer than I do and I can’t compete against that, ya get me?” he grumbled the last part, but it was more because he was sulking, rather than from anger.

Jack wanted to laugh a little because of how cute Epel was being, but he knew better than that.

He pulled at Epel’s hands at either side, making him unconsciously look at the direction where he was sitting, right in front. He did let out a little smile at the big pout and the judging light blue eyes finally looking at him.

“Even with all my admiration for him as a senior, I’ve never had interest in Vil-san that way,” Jack reassured. “The only one that has ever, ahem, made me think these kind of things is … you.”

“What kind of things?” Epel mercilessly asked, lifting an eyebrow, knowing how Jack could be honest about everything except deep personal feelings that made him feel embarrassment.

“Y-you know,” Jack tried to dodge that one, but Epel was not budging, the judgemental stare getting more intense.

“About l-love,” Jack finally responded, though in a low voice, “and being a couple, and all those flowery things.”

Epel did erase the pout to smile at the blushing mess in front of him. However, his smile turned into a malicious one quickly.

“Prove it.”

“Eh?” Jack was startled.

“Prove to me,” Epel closed the distance a few centimetres, bending forward slightly to fully face Jack, “that only I have made you feel that kind of love.”

A few moments of silence passed, with Jack’s face growing uncomfortably hotter, revealing a pretty apple red colour now. He slowly let go of Epel’s hands, positioning his own oh so delicately on either side of Epel’s cheeks instead, bringing his face closer, enough to make their foreheads touch.

“I love you, Epel.”

He whispered, low enough that Epel almost couldn’t hear. Epel was going to continue teasing him, asking Jack to speak louder, but he didn’t need to.

All the confirmation he needed was placed once Jack’s lips reached his own, most of his pointless worries washed off at the gentle contact. Jack moved his lips to trap Epel’s bottom one in between, nibbling it slightly, the boldest action he’d ever made into the relationship. Even more valuable, since the shy Jack was kissing Epel in the open track and field camp, where anyone could find them there with their lips entangled.

Once apart, Epel showed his boyfriend one of the sweetest smiles he could muster, genuinely happy at his relationship progress, not wasting time to wrap his arms around Jack’s neck into a crushing hug.

“I’m convinced,” Epel proudly announced, rubbing his nose into Jack’s hair, purposely touching the sensitive ears on the top of his head with his cheeks.

“Hey!” Jack protested, however, he was not able to stop his boyfriend. Not that he wanted to anyway.

“You’re just so easy to tease, Jack-kun,” Epel giggled, looking down and now deciding to meet the literal gold puppy eyes.

Jack pursed his lips in embarrassment, “… and you won’t say it,” it was his turn to avoid the tender light blue gaze.

Epel simply leant down to leave a long but chaste kiss on Jack’s lips, more of his style.

The redness came back to his cheeks and his tail suddenly moved as fast as it could, since Jack was not expecting a second kiss in a single day, being so shy (most on his part) that all their kisses in those few months (including these) could be counted in two hands.

“Why… you…”

“Because I love you too, Jack-kun.”

That rare yet tender smile, Jack wanted it engraved in his memory forever.

* * *

_Omake 1: Epel’s (failed) solution for jealousy_

The next morning, there was not only one person waiting for Vil to start their jog, but two instead.

“Good morning, Jack,” He greeted the Savanaclaw student in front of him. Then diverted his gaze to the sitting slim figure of his junior in Pomefiore, “Good morning to you too, Epel.”

“We’ve already said our greetings back at the dorm Vil-san,” Epel remarked, “but good morning too.”

“I know,” Vil eyed the sitting figure suspiciously, “I’m only slightly surprised to see you here instead of your usual sports practice.”

“I’ll go back once I finish a few laps with you. It’s the same warming-up anyway,” Epel explained, being unusually… mellow to his senior.

“Suit yourself,” Vil shrugged. “Shall we start then?” He asked the two first years.

He got a firm positive response from Jack, but not from Epel.

“Jack-kun.”

Epel motioned Jack to get closer. He complied, and Epel stood up on top of the bench. In a swift movement he grabbed Jack’s shirt, pulling him with enough force to mesh their lips together in a messy way, enough to make Vil swear he saw a tongue darting in and out of who knows whose mouth.

“Enough!” Vil made the two separate with magic, but Epel’s tight grip on Jack’s shirt remained. “What are these acts of indecency?! I thought you wouldn’t step this low, Epel!”

“Just letting you know that Jack-kun and I are dating,” Epel shrugged, pulling the poor too-stunned-to-move Jack close again to his body, but for a hug this time.

“I know,” Vil responded, his hand on top of his forehead, exasperated. “I have eyes and enough foresight to figure that you two have been dating for months now.”

Epel’s expression turned from smug to a guilty one.

“I just won’t tolerate these kind of behaviours from a dignified Pomefiore student,” Vil looked at Epel slowly letting go of Jack and climbing down from the bench, “the dignified part is still on the works for you, though.”

Vil sighed, continuing his lecture, “Anyway, there are times and places to display these kind of affections, even more in the wild way you just did; though I might have a clue where it came from,” he rolled his eyes, “and the fact that you’re dating is no excuse to disrupt the peace of every other student that could potentially lay their eyes on you, keep that in mind next time!”

Jack just blankly stare at the Pomefiore Dorm Leader, still not believing what just happened, as Epel just nodded along the lecture. He accepted it, because he knows he might have overstepped a little with his stunt this time. And he appreciated that Vil, even if he certainly picked up the jealousy as the reason behind Epel’s actions, he was kind enough not to bring it up to his face nor mention it in the slightest.

* * *

_Omake 2: Vil seeking guidance for his junior._

“I know you want to see him right away,” Ruggie tried to explain, matching the quick pace the other maintained, “but Leona-san is sleeping right now and not available-”

“I don’t care,” Vil said simply, arriving at his destination in front of Leona’s room door. “Someone needs to put him on his place, even if I have to do it this way.”

That was the only explanation Vil gave Ruggie before entering Leona’s room uninvited, leaving the second year more confused than he was when he saw the tall, delicate and beautiful figure in the middle of Savanaclaw’s beast students.

“What did Leona-san do this time?” Ruggie sighed, rubbing the back of his head.

“Leona!” Vil called in a demanding tone, pulling the soft and thin cover that was lumped on top of the bed. _How could he even be covered with this temperature?_

The Savanaclaw Dorm Leader growled, obviously unhappy that his sleep was disturbed.

“So noisy,” Leona spoke while sitting on the edge of his bed, giving up on continuing his sleep because once he recognised that voice, he knew he wasn’t getting out of whatever was bugging Vil this time until his Pomefiore equal made his demands.

“Ugh, you never change, do you?” Vil said, crossing his arms at the wild and dishevelled appearance of the so called prince, starting from his all-over-the-place mane, but then his eyes darted to the exposed line of his well-defined chest thanks to the loose shirt. Vil shook his head.

“In any case,” he started, looking down at the sitting and notoriously bored Leona, “I need you to have a word with Epel.”

“You need what, now?” Leona was truly surprised, enough to look at Vil’s eyes, not missing the slight change on expression once the predator green met the once cold but now slowly melting purple. Vil was not one to leave the matters of his own students to other leaders.

“I know, even I’m disgusted to ask you,” he furrowed his eyebrows to straighten his cold expression, “but that child never listens to me, and seems to adore you and it seems like he even made you, of all people, his role model.”

Leona shifted his arm to push some loose strands from his mane back into his hair, already scoring a point in his head because of Vil’s keen stare, already knowing the effect he had on the model. This was not the first time he came making ridiculous demands to his private chambers, and they all ended in the same way. Leona didn’t see why this one couldn’t.

Vil cleared his throat, concentrating on his message. “For the sake of maintaining the name of the dignified Pomefiore dorm, I guess I can ask you for this favour.”

“And what did he even do?” he couldn't care less, but now that his prey was here, he wasn't letting him go unscathed. Leona put one arm behind his back on the bed and leaned, deciding it was enough to smirk now that Vil looked at him with scorn, already catching on what the prince was trying to do.

“Unbecoming behaviour,” Vil answered simply, taking a step forward in hopes that his fierce stare could get stronger towards Leona; “He and Jack were smashing their faces together outrageously in public.”

“Is that so?” Leona raised his eyebrow, realising he was close enough to grab Vil’s hand to pull him down into his lap.

Vil didn’t even let a noise of complaint, already too used to Leona’s rough treatment. Instead he opened his legs to kneel accordingly in front of Leona, straddling the prince’s legs, for a safe landing.

“But you don’t mind in the slightest when _I_ do that to _you_ ,” he whispered into Vil’s ear, the tickling sending a shiver through the model’s spine; large hands already roaming at his hips, trying to get the shirt out of the way.

“I’ll skin you alive if you ever try to pull that stunt in public,” Vil threaded his hands through the brown locks while lips travelled from his ear to his neck.

“Then, I’ll be tempted to do that next time,” Leona mocked, having unbuttoned all of Vil’s shirt already, thin nails tracing the small of his back then to his navel, and making their way down. “To show every student in Night Raven College what their idolised supermodel really is.”

Vil wanted nothing more but wipe that stupid smirk off Leona’s mouth He found a solution rather quickly, smashing their lips together himself.

“You wouldn’t dare,” Vil panted, piece after piece of clothing getting disregarded on the floor.

* * *

_Omake 3: A new challenger appears._

“… and even if he already has the highest grades, he keeps always studying so hard! I’m glad I could meet Riddle-san in this school. I’m moved by his kindness. He helped me study when I’m from a different dorm-”

“Jack-kun?” Epel showed a frightening smile. “It’s been more than 10 minutes already. I’m starting to worry.”

Flashbacks of the incident with Vil passed through Jack’s mind. Not wanting to relive them, even less in front of the Riddle Rosehearts, and now that he remembered, it was the third time he mentioned the Heartslabyul Dorm Leader this week to his boyfriend. He couldn’t help but share his feelings of admiration once touched upon, but he learned his lesson from the last time.

“Let’s concentrate on our homework,” Jack muttered, looking around before placing a quick kiss to Epel’s cheek, to appease his petite but scary boyfriend.

It worked.

**Author's Note:**

> yup the title is straight out of honeyworks (don’t sue me pls) and even if I reference it im not that familiar with the song (I only listened to it like once a few years ago and didn’t look up translations so it's only the title here, as you noticed, sorry) but I couldn’t come up with a cooler title :c 
> 
> Also sorry about vil’s harshness I kinda want to portray him as epel’s strict but deep deep down somewhat loving mother (as loving as a Disney villain could be anyway). Also sorry about my poor attempt to convey epel’s rural accent, I’m not even from an English speaking country (have never set my foot on one either) so I don’t know how actual rural English is portrayed. Plus epel speaks Japanese technically. Ah, you get the gist. 
> 
> Thank you for reading ! Hope you enjoyed <3


End file.
